


Breaking Point

by River_On_Down



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_On_Down/pseuds/River_On_Down
Summary: Schneep is finally weighed down by all the responsibilities and troubles that's happened.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Long fics aren't exactly my specialty unless it's something I can expand on so this is more of a drabble I guess? ^^;;

"I'm gonna have to let you go, I'm sorry."

The sentence keeps repeating itself over and over again in Henrik's head, along with the other events that has happened over the past few months. He lays on his bed sprawled out on his back and still in his hospital scrubs, not wanting to take them off for what could be the final time in his life. 

He hates to admit it but as he looks back on his last few months at the hospital, Henrik can see why he had to be let go. He was more of a liability than an asset at this point; forgetting and mixing up patient names, spacing out when he should be working (which causes huge backups) and snapping at his co-workers and even his superiors. He was even banned from performing surgeries because he started getting tremors in his hands.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Henrik grabs his head and tries to forget about it, only for the other events of the last few months to push themselves in.

His friend in a coma. He knows he did all he could but it still didn't feel like enough, he thinks he could've done more. Everyone is counting on him to find a way to wake Jack up but he doesn't believe he can do it anymore. And how can he when he isn't a qualified doctor anymore?

Then shortly after that his now ex wife served him with divorce papers and was leaving him for Rick, her tennis instructor. Henrik would've been able to move on from this, he and his wife had fallen out of love with each other and was only together for the kids but along with the papers, his ex announced that she's taking the kids and Henrik won't be allowed to see them anymore. He never got to even say goodbye to them.

He usually has a pretty high tolerance for bad events like this but even he has a limit. Sobs finally start making their way out, quietly at first but getting louder with every breath in.

He finally reached his breaking point.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow a fic after a year of nothing? Awesome! Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcomed, I wanna get back into the writing thing.


End file.
